To Have, To Love
by ImperfectionPerfection
Summary: "Just go jump off a cliff, Leah." Paul growled out of frustration. Leah's demeanor changed, realization hit her, before a cold smile came across her face. "You know, I think I just might do that." Ignoring their pleas, she jumped, letting herself go in order to be free but not before seeing the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen. The rest was history. Leah/OC - Femslash
1. Prologue

**To Have, To Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, obviously. Otherwise quite a few things would be different.

**Warnings**: This story contains Femslash otherwise known as Lesbianism so if you don't like it then don't read it. Please click the red 'X' at the top right hand corner of the page or hit the back arrow. I have zero tolerance for flamers. Also, this story does not exactly follow the movie or the book but the key points are there. It also contains; swearing, violence, character death, suicide, drug usage, sexual content, angst, dark humor, and anything else I have forgot.

* * *

**Prologue**: To Have, To Love - Those Green Eyes

"Just go jump off a cliff, Leah. Everyone is tired of you moping around and your attitude. Sam doesn't want you. He has Emily. Get over it." Paul growled out of frustration and annoyance.

She vaguely heard Sam snap at Paul. That's when she realized, she had nothing. Sam didn't want or need her. The pack was tired of her and most of them had someone waiting for them. Her mom and brother avoided her because of Sam and Emily's upcoming wedding which was making her even more irritated and harder to deal with than usual. What did she have?

The pack winced when Leah's past memories of her relationship with Sam up until Emily fully accepting the imprint along with her conflicting emotions hit them full force which ranged from anger, to sadness, then nothing - that's when they knew something was wrong. Leah always portrayed some kind of emotion even if it was anger or annoyance, her feelings were apparent unlike now - she was emotionless, cold.

Her once passionate chocolate brown eyes were now void of emotion as a cold smile came over her beautiful scowled face, "You know, I think I just might do that."

"What?" Paul was taken aback, stunned even. He didn't think she would take it to heart let alone go through with it.

"Leah!" Seth and Jacob shouted, stepping closer to her but she had already took off before they were even close. That's when everyone knew - she was serious, dead serious.

"I command you to stop, Leah!" For the first time in her life, Leah ignored her former lover's Alpha command which only encouraged her legs to move faster, to push harder. The wind felt magnificent against her burning skin, her breath came out in short pants before turning into small puffs of white as her eyes remained focused on her goal - the cliff. The end of all her suffering and ultimately everyone else's.

"Please! Stop! What about me!? What about mom!?" Seth's pleas were heartwenching and she almost stopped for her little brother, almost. Why couldn't he see she was doing him a favor? No worries, it will be over in a few more moments then he would see.

She should have done this months ago, Paul actually had the right idea. A wolfish smile came over her face as she busted out from the tree line, she shifted out of her wolf form ignoring her nudeness as she began to grow annoyed with her former pack's shouting just as they came out from the woods. Seth and Paul were already in human form as her feet reached the rocky, moss-covered edge.

She never once thought of backing down, she wanted this, craved it even.

"Leah!" Then she jumped, the bitter wind rapidly blowing through her hair as she grew closer to the water and rocks below. She welcomed the feel of the icy cold water encasing her heated flesh and allowed herself to be pulled and tugged closer to the beach's floor by the current. Leah couldn't help but look up at the shimmering water where the sunlight hit.

Who is that?

Something, someone broke through the water and was making their way towards her, reaching for her.

Leah couldn't help but thinking that the person had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen and she felt warm for the first time in a long time before she allowed her eyes to close and drifted off into nothingness.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

"As cold as it is, you wanted to go to the beach?" I rolled my eyes as I swiftly checked my FujiFilm FinePix before pausing to capture the beauty of the pinkish-orange light of the sun over the glittery light blue top of First Beach. Despite La Push being a small Indian Reservation, it had some of the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen, almost as if it was left untouched by time, there was something mystical, mesmerizing about this place.

"Nobody asked you to come." I muttered under my breath, annoyed with her bickering as I enjoyed the breeze running its airy fingers through my thick, neck-length, messy hair that was growing rapidly though I had only cut it off two weeks ago. She continued to rant for a few more minutes before I completely toned her out. The sand was a light brown, almost white, slightly warn as I picked up a handful and allowed it to slip through my fingers. I glanced towards the woods where I knew La Push was located, noting the different shades of green and browns the wilderness had then my eyes trailed over to the half a dozen tall, mountain-like islands not too far off from the beach. My mind conjured up possibilities of why that was. Where those islands part of La Push at one time? If so, how big was the reservation really? Could those islands be dormant volcanoes of some sort? What kind of animals called those places home? Did anyone ever go there?

"Noah! Are you even listening to me?" When did she get so close to me? I almost jumped three feet in the air before I twirled around to face her fuming form with an eyebrow raised.

"Lay off, Mara! I told you to wear something other than those damn _shorts_," I replied cutting my eyes to the so-called jean shorts that were only a few inches longer than Daisy Dukes if that, "I can't believe Mom didn't see those." I complained. Disgusting. Though it was a little over fifty-five degrees, twice as high as it's been since we got here. It was still pretty cold due to the wind chill and possible tornado coming from off the coast.

"What's wrong with my clothes!?" She actually had the nerve to sound offended. I ignored her as I continued along the rim of the shallow, translucent blue water. We were moving closer to a large cliff up ahead when I hear shouting coming from there, barely making out a half of dozen figures though one was dangerously close to the edge.

"What are they yelling about?" I frowned, pulling out my binoculars and peering into them to see a girl dive into the freezing waters. She's committing suicide! I gasped before throwing the binoculars down and thrusting my camera into the confused hands of my little sister. I threw my oversized jacket on the ground while taking off my shoes.

"Noah? What- Hey! Are you crazy!" She shouted as I drove into the icy ocean and frantically swum in the direction I last saw her body. I barely heard Mara's pleas for me to come back or for the people at the cliff's edge to help or get someone. I ignored the water burning my eyes and peered into the darkening water, I panicked when I couldn't see her anymore but I caught a glance of her ebony hair floating around her like a halo. The current was pulling her down rapidly and I was worried, terrified I wouldn't reach her in time. Come on, come on. Just a little closer.

Reach for her, Noah! You have to get her!

I was stunned when I caught sight of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes but snapped back to reality as they closed almost peacefully. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me, flinching at how hot her body was, before propelling myself upward until our heads broke the water. I caught sight of a group of Native American boys still standing on the edge, looking shell-shocked.

"Hey!" Now I had their full attention, "What are you doing!? Help me!" Not even moments later two of them dived into the water and was swimming around towards us as I tried unsuccessfully to swim closer to the sandy beach. I felt shivers down my spine, knowing a storm was coming closer to the area which means powerful waves were coming. We had to get her out of the water - now!

"You have to get her to shore," I said, looking at both of them with my teeth chattering but they didn't look effected by the cold water temperature just like the girl, must be a Quileute thing, "Mara, get the blankets ready!" I shouted towards the shore while peeling off the long extra shirt I was wearing, attempting to cover her nude body but the boys seemed to concern to notice thankfully.

Between the three of us, well namely them, we managed to get the girl on the sandy shore while I draped the warm blanket over her before I started pumping her chest to encourage the water to escape her lungs before breathing into her mouth, in two sets. Then three, four, five. Minutes passed and I began to grow frantic but she started coughing and I knew she was alright as I propped her head up with towel Mara handed me. Three of the boys were always near her but I noticed their faces held a mixture of guiltiness, disbelief, and reassurance as they gazed down at her, perhaps shocked of the circumstances but I'm sure there was something more to it. Another held her close to him, tightly as if he was afraid that she would disappear while keeping her warm against the icy breeze that passed through. I felt a stab at my heart but brushed it aside, I didn't know this girl.

"Noah? Are you okay? You're freezing." Mara questioned, kneeling down besides me while wrapping a blanket around my shivering shoulders. I noticed several adults running towards us and figured someone told them what happened. One woman in particular had tears streaming down her face as she held the youngest boy closer to her before looked down at the girl, a family. Mara brushed a long piece of my curling hair away from my face so she could see me better.

"I'm fine," My voice was barely above a whisper, than I smiled, "I could sure use some hot chocolate though." My little sister shook her head in disbelief and annoyance, "Seriously? You dive into the freezing water and all you can think about is hot chocolate?!" How cute, my little sister actual loves me.

"You're too young to have high blood pressure, Mars." I teased, patting her knee only for her to lightly punch my shoulder in exasperation. She glared at me, "Shut up."

"Is that really how you're going to speak to your older sister who risked her life in the freezing cold?" I teased, shaking my head, "Wait till mom hears about your lack of appreciation and concern." She opened her mouth to retort when she was cut off.

"That was noble of you," We both looked up to see one of the boys sitting in front of us with a solemn smile on his face, "Thank you." I shook my head, refusing to accept it.

"I acted. There's nothing to thank me for," he opened his mouth to continue but I titled my head to the side, watching as a pair of older men rushing the girl's unconscious body to a house not to far away with the woman not too far behind, "You should go check on her, we'll be okay." I concluded, standing up with little help from Mara. The boy looked ready to argue but someone else beat him to it.

"We can't let you leave like that," a man around my age probably a few years older than me said, looking down at me with sad eyes, "It's freezing out here. You don't need to catch a cold. At least stay in my house for a while to get warm."

"You'll catch hypothermia." A woman a few years older than me added, I vaguely noticed the scars running down the left side of her face, she was still a beautiful woman. That made sense.

Reluctantly I sighed in resignation, "Alright, but only if you give me hot chocolate." I replied, seriously. I barley heard Mara mutter "idiot" before darkness dotted my vision and I passed out with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I created this story because I have read all the Leah/FOC stories I could find on this site and very few on other sites. I was disappointed that many were starting to get interesting but were never completed. So, I decided to give it a shot. This is my first Twilight story and I tried a differentish form of writing than I am use to. But I hope some people like this story. I need a change from zombie-related stories. Please review, favorite, or follow!

"Noah" is portrayed by Rihanna (when she has the Audrey Hepburn style and her newest shoulder-length black hair).

"Mara" is portrayed by Amandla Stenberg.

All the Twilight Saga characters are played by the respective actresses (or simply picture them how you see them).


	2. Chapter 1 - Speechless?

**To Have, To Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, obviously. Otherwise quite a few things would be different.

**Warnings**: This story contains Femslash otherwise known as Lesbianism so if you don't like it then don't read it. Please click the red 'X' at the top right hand corner of the page or hit the back arrow. I have zero tolerance for flamers. Also, this story does not exactly follow the movie or the book but the key points are there. It also contains; swearing, violence, character death, suicide, drug usage, sexual content, angst, dark humor, and anything else I have forgot.

**Thank Yous**: ShadowHunter2012, XKuroSoraX, skycord1990, patsgigi2114, tianemariah1, and kodokuna 13 for faving and/or following.

**Jemjo storys**: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer for this story and hopefully not my only one. I appreciate the encouraging words and hope I live up to your expectations. I was really surprised there aren't many Femslash Leah stories out there, she doesn't get enough love!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: To Have, To Love - Speechless

_"I may not know what you have been through or going through exactly but I'm sure there are people out there, one person, who will always love you for you. Maybe it feels as though you have nothing to live for, trust me, I speak from... experience at both ends. Hold on to your rationality, your hope. Realize you are loved and hope that the days will get better as time goes on."_

**Noah's POV**

I was rudely awakened by the harsh glow of the sunlight pouring from the window. I really don't want to get up. My nose twitched at the smell of marinara sauce, basil, and melted cheese and pizza immediately came to mind. Mom must be making my favorite. Suddenly, I felt the dull pounding in my head and realized the intensity of the ache. I squeezed my eyes together in order to ignore the pain.

Why does my head hurt? I rolled over to my right, refusing to open my eyes. What's today? That's right, I have a meeting in Port Angeles for the art gallery and studio opening. What time is it? I opened my bleary eyes to see the time - 11:47 a.m. I blinked in order to refocus...

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and running towards my dresser which wasn't there. Where is my stuff? I looked around, I didn't have a carpet covering my room nor was my walls painted a light beige color trimmed in white. I had three windows in my room while this one only had one. I blinked, hearing numerous footsteps running up what sounded like stairs before it finally dawned on me. What happened to the girl? Where am I?

"Noah! You're awake!" Mara shouted, throwing the door open before jumping on me. I let out a small scream as we crashed into the floor, luckily for me the carpet was rather plushy though it still hurt when my head bounced off of it.

"Mara, that was dangerous. You're sister is still weak." The woman with the three markings on her face from before scolded. I opened my mouth to speak but Mara unknowingly cut me off.

"But Emily, it's been two days!" I've been out that long!? "Leah woke up yesterday," that must be the girl's name, "and she was still passed out." I chuckled when she pouted causing her to look down at me, "You shouldn't be laughing. Do you know how worried mom and I was? Not to mentioned Sam and Emily!" Who's Sam? Then she punched my shoulder, "Damnit, Mara. You shouldn't hit people who just woke up." I reprimanded, pushing her off of me.

"Samara Janelle Washington, get off of your sister," hearing my mother's voice immediately caused me to smile, "Hello, firefly. I called the studio so don't worry," she greeted me as Mara helped me off the floor and onto the bed, that was a weight lifted off my shoulders, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Momma," I answered as she pressed her hand against my forehead, "I still want that hot chocolate though," I said looking at Emily who smiled.

"I hope you like milk and chocolate chips in it," she commented, I almost jumped out of my seat, "I can see this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship," I replied, grinning like an idiot. My mom rolled her eyes as Mara said "I told you".

Emily's house was adorable; a two-story, three bedroom, cottage-like house that had a decent-sized front porch. The entire house had a homey feeling, very welcoming, bright, and warm. I instantly felt like part of the family. Her kitchen was small but that could possibly have something to do with the five Quileutes boys trying to sneak a peek at what was on the stove and in the oven.

"Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara! How many times do I have to tell you not snoop around my kitchen and look into the pots." It was amusing to see a woman barely over five feet scold five muscular boys at least a foot taller than her, it didn't help that all of them looked embarrassed or was pouting either. I could tell these people were close, like family.

"Come on, Emily. We're starving." One of the boys whined. I leaned against the wall since I felt it was rude to just plop down on the soft-looking couch, though it was tempting.

"Wait a few minutes. Noah, needs to eat something," she turned towards me with a smile, "you can sit down. I will have your coco and food ready soon," not waiting a second later I sat at the edge of the couch and laid my head down on the arm rest, closing my eyes for a moment, willing another headache away.

"Noah? Do you want to go back to sleep after you eat?" My mom's voice sounded soft. I yawned without meaning to.

"No, I think getting fresh air later would do me some good," I replied before my mom and sister headed into the kitchen to help Emily than I turned to look at smallest of the boys sheepishly, "Um, how is the girl? Leah, is her name?" The boy perked up slightly before giving me a small smile.

"She's doing good.. She kept checking on you but, you know," he shook his head, his hair was a bit longer than the others and curlier as well, I dreaded to think what my hair looked like, "thank you for saving her," I swallowed back the tears that came to my eyes as I saw his eyes grow bright with tears, "I just froze up."

"Hey, it happens," I instantly sat up, he looked unconvinced as a bit my lip, "Listen, tell her if she needs someone to talk to just come to me. I'm sorry but at least she's still here, maybe now she'll get help for herself," I squeezed his shoulder trying to give him comfort, I was proud of myself since I didn't flinch away from his body heat this time around.

"Why are all of you so hot? Must be a Quileute thing." I whispered absentmindedly and was surprised when he along with the other boys in the room smirked, I didn't think I said it that loud, "That's not what I meant," trying to prevent a blush from dusting my nose.

"Sure, it wasn't," One commented with a cocky grin on his face, "I guess you still don't know who we are besides Em, huh?" I nodded my head just realizing I didn't have a clue, "I'm Paul."

"Seth, Leah's brother," the youngest introduced with a small smile, I nodded.

"My name is Jacob but everyone usually just calls me Jake, that's Embry and Quil," Ok, got it. Wait.

"Mara mentioned a Sam?"

"Yeah, you could say he's the big-brother of the group. This is his house. Emily is his imp-fiancé." I raised my eyebrow at Embry's slip up and noticed the boys gave him the classic "shut up, stupid" looks. Interesting.

"Ok.." I'll let it slid but if they mentioned it again I'm going in for the kill. They all looked a little uncomfortable as I stared at them with interest.

"Here you go, Noah," Emily placed a mug filled with hot chocolate with whipped cream on top, I could see the mini chocolate chips decorating it, temptation took over and I took a swing of the hot concoction, "Careful, it's still hot!" But it didn't bother me too much, sure my tongue stung a bit but I was use to it. Yum, chocolately deliciousness.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Emily. She eats her food as soon as it comes out of the oven, always have. The heat doesn't bother her too much." My mom chuckled at the disbelieving looks everyone was giving me.

"What?" I asked, obliviously before grinning when Mara placed two slices of pepperoni pizza with red onions, ham and bacon down in front of me, "Awesome!" I didn't waste anytime digging in.

"Wow, she eats almost as bad as we do." Paul commented, staring at me. Ew, at least I'm not talking with my mouth full. Emily had already given the boys their food and they were pigging out.

"Give it some time and she'll probably eat the whole pizza." Mara retorted, taking a slice, plopping down beside me.

"Where does it all go?" Quil questioned, raising an eyebrow. The four older boys pervertedly checked me out. Mara stuck her tongue out, sharing a look with Seth.

"Keep your eyes on my face." I retorted.

"You can't do that, Sam!" Everyone's heads snapped towards the front door to see the girl from the cliff, 'Leah' and the older man from before walking inside, seems like a heated argument was about to happen. Oh boy.

"Relax, Leah. It's only for another day. Cullen said it shouldn't be that much long only until-" The man stopped as soon as he saw me, with pizza grease around my mouth, "Nevermind." Huh? Leah looked over his shoulder and immediately locked eyes with me. She seemed frozen, almost in confusion before a small, soft but awkward smile came over her face. She seemed torn for some reason; she would move her foot forward but changed her mind and kept still. I noticed the boys either looked tensed or had strange looks on their faces.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I couldn't believe it. After two days, she was finally awake and I could see those green eyes. Her midnight black hair was in a messy nest of waves and slight curls around her face, despite the messiness of it, it fit her face perfectly. The area around her mouth was covered in grease probably from the pizza Emily had made for lunch. I stared at her full, naturally pink lips, tempted to know if they were as soft as they seemed. Would she taste like the pizza sauce? Would she taste as sweet as she smells? I wanted to know, needed to know. I desperately wanted to touch her, I was angry with myself for attempting suicide, I could have died without meeting her, my imprint, the sole reason for my existence.

When Sam and the others told me I imprinted, I was against the idea, she was a girl, a woman a few years older than myself. What if she had a boyfriend? Or worse, a husband. Children. What if she wasn't interested in girls, let alone me? What if she was only visiting? What if I never saw her again? There was a part of me that refused to let go of the past. How could I just forget about all the times Sam and I shared? They couldn't just disappear like that, instantly because of magic. We was together for three years! I felt torn between my current feelings and past ones.

"Um. You must be Leah, right?" Her voice was soft and sultry, my own personal symphony, "It's nice to finally meet you, face to face. I'm-"

"Noelle, I know." I didn't mean for it to come out sounding so harsh. My wolf whined when I saw her wince and unconsciously angled her form away from me. That hurt, terribly. Mara glared at me openly, despite the relationship those two had, she was furiously protective of Noah, my Noah. Seth gave me a disappointed glare while the others seem to look disapprovingly and confused. I couldn't blame them, I had stayed by her side for the entire two days she was unconscious and spent the nights outside the window just in case she woke during the night, only leaving her side to do my patrols or the necessities.

"Yeah." She replied, refusing to look at me now instead she seemed to find the plate on the table fascinating and had probably lost her appetite. I couldn't handle it, making her sad and fearful of my attitude. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"...Let's go for a walk." She blinked up at me, I could only imagine the thoughts running through her head. She probably thought I was going to hit her for stopping me but I could never do that.

"Leah, I think she should -" Jacob was cut off by her.

"It's fine," she said, looking at him before looking at me, "let's go." Part of me wanted to jump for joy but the other part wanted to slap myself. I simply nodded. Everyone was anxious about letting her outside with me, alone. My wolf growled in anger at that thought.

"Anyone wants to play some football?" Paul quickly suggested, I was about to growl at him but stopped myself, she didn't know anything about shapeshifters. Contain the anger.

A few collected "sures" and "I'm ins" rang throughout the cottage and I was fuming on the inside. Noah looked relieved and slightly annoyed as the guys allowed us to go out first in order to "watch" me.

We were far enough away from the pack for Noah to think the boys couldn't hear us but I knew they could. She stopped walking near the drift trees before crouching down near the tide of the ocean, simply looking at a small crab walking by. The soft breeze tossed her ebony hair everywhere before giving me the pleasure of catching her scent; a mixture of fresh rain, cinnamon, and black raspberries, with a lace of vanilla and pine trees, a strange but uniquely scent that could only be described as Noah. The silence was almost unbearable for me, I longed to hear her voice again. Almost as if reading my mind she spoke.

"I won't ask why you did it because honestly it's none of my business," But it really is I wanted to scream, "But you need to know something," she peered up at me with those big, forest green eyes and I melted, "I may not know what you have been through or going through exactly but I'm sure there are people out there, one person, who will always love you for you. Maybe it feels as though you have nothing to live for, trust me, I speak from... experience at both ends," she paused for only a second to long but I saw how much pain it caused her to admit those words, what has my imprint been up against? "But always, always, hold on to your rationality, your hope. Realize you are loved and hope that the days will get better as time goes on," she meant every word. I was taken aback by her honestly, the truthfulness radiating from her eyes, the warmth coming from her entire being. I felt my breath get caught in my throat before I fell to my knees so tempted to break down and pour my heart out to her. But something held me back from reaching out to her, from loving her.

"You can cry, you can break down if you want to, Leah," I loved how my name sounded coming from her lips, "You don't have to be strong all the time," I felt her head bump against my shoulder, "You should have seen your brother, your mom..." My heart dropped and I felt so angry all of a sudden, I don't know why "They looked so broken until you started to breathe."

"Don't act as if you know everything!" I wanted to slap myself. Why was I acting this way towards her? To my surprise, I was met with penetrating eyes that held pain, anger, and understanding.

"Stop acting like a cold-hearted bitch," My mouth dropped, "because you're not that person you tried so hard to be. You're hurting, I can _see_ that. You don't realize it but with you pushing people away it's causing you the most pain." She stood up angrily, glaring down at me. I didn't know whether to feel proud that my imprint was such a strong woman or to be angry at her accusations and persistence.

"Guys?" Seth's meek question was ignored by both of us. Jacob and Paul looked ready to break up what seemed like fight in their eyes and I saw Sam standing not too far from his porch, watching us. I wasn't stupid enough to phase out in the open, the possibility of hurting her caused my heart to ache.

"You're the one acting like a damsel in distress playing the hero just because you save me!" She smiled. What?

"That's right. _I saved you_, Leah," she squared her shoulders, still looking me dead in the eye with those damn eyes, "Do you know why?" I looked down at her in confusion, "Because you're _worth_ saving." I was stunned as she confidently turned around, sauntering past the stunned pack, heading back to Sam's place. For the first time in my life, I was left speechless. But brimming with warmth.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I will try to post a new chapter up every week or at least twice a month. I only posted these somewhat back to back to try to get more people interested. Does anymore how the size to fit the cover image? I tried to shrink it down but it looked fuzzy. I'm going to play around the point of views but they will mainly be of Noah and Leah (I hope I kept her somewhat in character but if not, that's just going to be her personality for this story).

**Side Note**: This story actually has something to do what I have experienced and honestly it was hard to write but I hope that if someone is struggling with this, I encourage them to find someone, anyone to talk about this.

Noah and Mara's mother is portrayed by Rochelle Aytes.

Please review, follow, or favorite!

Oh, and please vote - there's a poll on my profile.


	3. Chapter 2 - Separation Anxiety?

**To Have, To Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, obviously. Otherwise quite a few things would be different.

**Warnings**: This story contains Femslash otherwise known as Lesbianism so if you don't like it then don't read it. Please click the red 'X' at the top right hand corner of the page or hit the back arrow. I have zero tolerance for flamers. Also, this story does not exactly follow the movie or the book but the key points are there. It also contains; swearing, violence, character death, suicide, drug usage, sexual content, angst, dark humor, and anything else I have forgot.

**Thank You To**: All the people who have followed or reviewed this story. I live off the encouragement.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: To Have, To Love – Separation Anxiety

**Leah's POV**

Thump, thump.

Seth gave me an annoyed look before biting into his sandwich.

Thump, thump, thump.

I continued to drum my fingertips onto the counter top, waiting anxiously for my food to heat up.

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

"Seriously, Leah? Why don't you just call her or go see her?" Seth questioned. It's been roughly three weeks, five days, and twelve hours since I last saw Noah, my Noah. My body tingled every time someone mentioned her name then the flashbacks started – the first time I saw her eyes, hearing her exotic voice, I had placed every one of her nervous habits into mind as I observed her. The way she stood with confidence, walked with the grace of a feline, and her scent, her indescribable unique scent, drove me absolutely fucking crazy! I wanted to have her at arm's length, secretly desiring her soft, warm body pressed against mine. I suppressed a groan as I imagine how soft her milk chocolate skin would be, her firm mounds in my hands, my nose buried in her curly dark hair, my tongue trailing up the length of her neck, her voice craving for more of my touch, her calling out my name in ecstasy...

About three days after our last encounter, I began to have … inappropriate dreams about her, the images so detailed, so real, I always woke up refreshed but unsatisfied since I did not have her in my arms, holding her, touching her. Once I was even desperate enough to ask Mara to let me _burrow_ a scarf from her. But of course her little sister was too smart for her own good and flat out denied my request, stating that "There's no way, I'll let you use my sister's things for your perverted fantasies". Honestly, I was both embarrassed and sexually frustrated for the rest of the day and a few days afterwards.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied, desperately trying to push the images out of my mind's eye. Keep it PG...

"Really? Then I guess you don't care that Jake's introducing her to the Cullens, huh?" Before I fully knew what I was doing, I had whirled around to face my little brother who had a smirk on his face. Score one for him. The sneaky little jerk. I couldn't stop myself. My wolf was ready to tear my clothes to shreds and keep her close, naturally vampires were our worst enemy and for her to be with them without me present was almost unbearable to overcome.

"Hell no!" I shouted, rushing towards the door but Seth blocked me, "Move out of the way." I growled, my hands tightening into fists. I was shaking so hard, my wolf was at the surface waiting to burst through but I knew I couldn't hurt my brother.

"What's wrong with you? You claim you don't care about her." He teased, raising an eyebrow. I refused to let the blush come across my face. Noah's enchanting green eyes, so bright, so captivatingly beautiful came to mind. I cared about her, I didn't love her yet but I knew it would happen eventually, probably without her even trying. God, I wanted to see her.

"She shouldn't be around them!" Though I knew that they would never hurt her. The Cullens were allies and I hate to admit they were becoming part of the family, our family, even Rosalie who I still argued with from time to time was like a sister I never had. It wasn't just because Jacob imprinted on Nessie, no, we were a family long before she was born though we refused to admit it.

"Really, Leah? The Cullens have the most control out of all the Cold Ones we've encountered," I rolled my eyes at that. Well, duh. That was obvious. Jasper has improved his blood lust tremendously; he could control his urge well enough that he could stand the smell of blood for a few minutes and not attack anymore though he still has to feed soon afterwards.

"So, she still doesn't need to be around them or meet them for that matter." I replied, refusing to admit that I was jealous. Jealous because the leeches got to see her and I didn't. What if she likes them more? Damn them.

"Leah," I groaned at Seth's scolding face.

"I miss her okay!" I shouted, embarrassed, I refused to look in his direction.

"Oh, that's a good thing then," I gave him a look of confusion, "She should be here in the next five minutes," my mouth dropped before I started to panic. I look like shit! I had just got off from running patrols; my clothes were slightly covered in dirt, I am pretty sure I stink and my hair was a mess.

"Why are you freaking out?" My brother was so oblivious which I was thankful for.

"Leah? What's wrong?" I looked up to see my mom, walking into the kitchen.

"I just told her Noah was coming," Seth shrugged, "I don't know what she's freaking out for."

"Oh, Leah," she gave me a knowing smile, I looked away so she wouldn't see the blush coming across my face, "I'll stall her so go get ready." Without wasting another second, I rushed up stairs and jumped into the shower. What should I wear? Should I go with casual or dress up a bit? I don't even have enough time to do my hair!

**Sue's POV**

Noah arrived a few minutes late but that worked to Leah's favor. Her hair had grown out since the last time I saw her which was about two weeks ago. It was now at her upper back in a nest of black curls and waves. I wondered if perhaps they were extensions but they matched too perfectly for that to be the case. Her eyes, a forest green, were a bit cloudy, not as bright as when she woke up at Emily's. I hope she was okay. She was dressed in a loose-fitting beige sweater-dress, black-designed leggings, a fashionable dark-wash jackets, along with a pair of beige combat-boots that looked more like wedged-heels.

"Hello, Sue." She greeted, almost breathlessly as if she ran to the front door.

"Hello, Noah. Please come in." I greeted, smiling before stepping out of the way.

"You're house is adorable. Reminds me of the cottage in Canada we use to stay for the winter." She commented, looking around with a smile on her face. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and held up a bag. I took it with questioning look.

"Mom and I decided to bake you some sweets. I hope you love my chocolate chip cookies and apple cobbler. I also have some gloves and homemade hats in there for all of you though I doubt they'll were it since they stay hot all the time. I was worth a shot." She shrugged a glow in her eyes as she gave an impish grin. Strangely, I felt myself blush at how thoughtful this young woman was.

"Thank you, it smells delicious." I commented, breathing in the sweet aroma, allowing the scent to engulf the house.

"Is Leah here? Mara said I should come around this time.. But if she's not then I can just-" She trailed off, probably thinking she was being rude for leaving so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Noah. Leah's still getting dressed, she had a long day today, working and all," I forced myself not to look guilty as I looked into the eyes of my daughter's imprint. But I had to remind myself that she didn't know that most of the kids from La Push were shapeshifters. This was for her own good until Leah could tell her about imprinting.

"That's ok, I understand." She replied, throwing a small smile my way as she looked through the hundred of photos displayed in the house. Her smile made me feel even more guilt. I remember Seth and Jacob begging Mara to get Noah to come down here again just so Leah could see her, I am actually surprised she decided to come after the awkward way they left things but pleased all the same. Leah deserved to be happy and I was pretty sure Noah needed someone other than her family to love her.

"That's Harry, my late husband," I replied as her eyes took in my deceased husband's smiling face. It didn't hurt as badly as it did all those years ago. Charlie has been healing the void in my heart and I was thankful for that, though both of us weren't ready for marriage for different reasons.

"He seemed like a happy person, full of life," she whispered, she didn't apologize or tried to sugar coat it but I felt that she understood which shocked me, she must have seen the look on my face because she smiled at me, "My daddy died when I was a teenager," she answered, sadness was still in her eyes but her smile was bright, "I know sorry doesn't help, at all."

"You're right," I replied, knowing it was true, it did nothing to heal the emptiness.

"Noah! There you are! I thought you were avoiding us. You should come by more often." Seth greeted with a huge smile on his handsome face. Noah laughed as my son pulled her into a quick but tight hug.

"No way, Seth. I was trying to catch up with work actually and some of my friends from back home decided to move in with me."

"Oh, are they pretty?" He wiggled his eyebrows; my daughter's imprint rolled her eyes.

"Trust me; they're too old for you, Sethy." She teased, pinching a cheek. It was great seeing the two of them get along so well.

"Ouch! For such little fingers you sure do pinch hard." He complained, rubbing the red mark on his face. I laughed at that.

"Mom!" He whined.

"What?" I turned towards Noah, "I'm going to check up on Leah."

* * *

**Noah's POV**

I turned towards Seth with a serious expression on my face. I could tell I was making him nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why does your sister want to see me so bad?" I got right to the point. I was confused. A week passed with no word from Leah and most of the La Push clan except Jacob and Embry who I saw a couple times a week until out of the blue Mara kept pestering about going to the Clearwater's house. For what, I didn't know. I was beginning to get suspicious. Were they all in on something? If so, why leave me out of it?

"I missed you?" He answered, weakly. I rolled my eyes, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Honesty is the best policy, Seth." I scolded, leaning up towards his face since he was almost a foot taller than me. In fact, all the La Push kids was at least eight inches taller than me, whatever's in their water, I want a sip.

"I can't tell you," he started to panic; "she has to tell you." What?

"She? I'm guessing Leah?" I questioned, titling my head to the side. He nodded vigorously. Why? I don't understand them.

"Why? Your sister doesn't want anything to do with me. I pushed too far the last time we talked." I pointed out, recalling the awkward departure from the house weeks earlier. From what Mara and Embry told me, Leah had locked herself in her room a couple days after our talk and even after she came out she absolutely refused to talk about it. The last thing I wanted to do was to push her over the edge or get her to hate me, if she didn't already which was a possibility up until now. What if she's going to beat me up? No, no, I doubt that. Mara and the others wouldn't let that happen, right?

"No," he shook his head, "Leah's…complicated. But I can tell she knows you mean well, she just doesn't want to admit it." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Right." I nodded, not convinced. The look on his face told me he didn't believe me at all.

"Hey." I looked over my shoulder to see Leah standing behind me, looking awkward but beautiful all the same. Her hair which seemed slightly wet framed her face perfectly in loose waves down to her collarbone. I was tempted to brush my fingers across her shoulder and run my fingers through her dark hair. She was dressed casually, clothed in a simple light gray shirt with dark-wash skinny jeans but she looked wonderful, stunningly vibrant like the sun. I felt a blush come over my face but suppressed it. Why was I feeling this way? Towards a woman I barely knew? I couldn't understand it.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" I ignored it when Seth elbowed my side; instead I choose to keep my eyes locked with his sister's, waiting somewhat impatiently for her reply. I wanted to know why. The suspense was eating me, not literally of course.

"I want to talk to you, face-to-face." I was taken aback by how serious she looked. I nodded, numbly.

"Ok, lead the way." For the second time, we traveled outside but this time near the forest line, where the first time we had met all those weeks ago. For some reason I felt uncomfortable, I was recalling her paling face and how her mother's tears stained the sand. There was silence for a moment as the wind ran its fingers through our hair and brushed against our clothing. The sky was a light blue, with a few scattered white clouds overhead, the sun was peeking through bit by bit, it was beautiful. The waves gently washed over the rocks and damped the sand by shore. My nose twitched at the smell of sea salt and the ocean, I wanted to jump into the water.

"I've been thinking," I was snapped out of my thoughts by her soulful, sultry voice. Her voice held a seductive quality to it, something I realized she didn't even know she had, it was soothing, peaceful.

"About what exactly?" I asked though I had a good idea what it is. I played with the sand, mentally scolding myself since I knew I would have to wash my shoes later or my mother would kill me.

"About what you said…before," she shifted her weight onto her other leg, "you were right," she sighed, "I wasn't thinking about what I was doing… About how my mom and Seth would take it." I smiled.

"Glad to know you took that to heart, Leah." I replied, placing a hand on her upper arm, not winching at the heat this time around, her heat was comforting, I felt safe, strangely. For the first time, she actually gave me a genuine smile, I watched gasped at how stunning she truly looked when she was happy. We stood, watching the ocean in comfortable silence.

"I want to take you on a date." My mouth had to look like a fish, shocked because of the suddenness of her statement and disbelief. But I couldn't ignore how peaceful I felt around her. I couldn't ignore that I thought about her more times then I cared to admit over the past weeks. I couldn't deny the attraction I felt towards her. I wouldn't either. She reached out, almost hesitantly, before intertwining her long, slender fingers with mine. My face immediately turned red as my heartbeat picked up. The fit together perfectly! What does this mean? Am I even ready to be in a relationship? She must have read my mind.

"It doesn't have to be serious. Just one day, we can go from there afterwards." Looking into her eyes, I couldn't deny it.

"Alright, but only if our first date is pizza." I answered, with a smile.

"I can do that." She laughed before kissing my cheek. Yeah, I think I'm going to fall hard for this girl.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, is anyone happy that Noah and Leah are going on a little date? But I must admit things are going to get crazy pretty quickly. She's also going to meet The Cullens in the next couple of chapters. I'm pushing to make all my chapters around 2,300-3,000 words long and trust me, it isn't easy for me because I usually get straight to the point, so I'm sorry if it seems short to you, I'm trying. Please review, follow, and favorite! Reviews make me update quicker, just saying *hint**hint*. And please take the poll on my profile, thank you.


End file.
